The Worlds Last Ice Queen
by crazyhannah8698
Summary: Constance finds out that shes the last remaining ice queen alive after her great great gran died, follow her and her friends on an adventure of love, new starts, trust and betrayal to conquer her one deadly enemy. Will everyone survive?


The Worlds Last Ice Queen-

Chapter 1- the last normal day

Constance POV:

Waking up at 7am, I stretched and got out of bed, getting dressed for the first day of senior year at high school.

Before going downstairs I checked my appearance in the mirror, black tank with black and blue button down shirt, matched with grey skinnies and my black biker boots with the heel.

My hair dirty blonde was down to my waist, curled loosely; my green and brown eyes were bright with excitement and framed with black eye-liner and mascara.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed a slice of toast and with my keys and bag in my hand I ran out the door saying "bye mum." before I went, I didn't wait for a reply, closing the door behind me I then ran to my camero convertible and opened the door, jumping in I started the car and sped out of my driveway.

When I arrived at school, my car was surrounded by people, oh, did I forget to mention? I'm one of the most popular people at this school.

I got out of my car and started walking through the path they made for me with shouts of "Hey Constance how was your summer?" and "I love your hair and clothes Constance." sometimes this just got so annoying but I wouldn't trade it for anything. So I just smiled and carried walking towards the front door before I was stopped by my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend Eric, he was brown haired and blue eyed, with full lips and amazing body and he was all mine. "Hey gorgeous." he murmured before leaning down to kiss me. I leaned up so our lips could meet. But I pulled away before it got too heated. "Hey Eric. I missed you over the summer; have a good time in Italy?" I asked breathlessly. "Yeah it was OK, but would have been better with you, hope you had a good time in England." he answered. I just nodded England had been a disaster. We had gone to see my great-great gran who was somehow still alive.

LATER:

At lunch all my friends came and said "hi" and all that but I really just wanted to be at home as I was exhausted from everything everyone had said. Though I must admit getting invited to 5 parties in one day was wicked.

When I finally got home I ran straight upstairs and put my bb curve on charge as Eric said he'd call me for details on our date, Saturday night.

My mum came home shortly after me and I was just surfing the web, playing games and stuff. "Hi darling how'd school go?" she asked "fine, mum" I answered.

Eric finally called me about Saturday and said 'we were meeting at seven at his place to go somewhere special. I wonder where.

Three hours later I decided to crash for the night, saying 'night' to my mum I went upstairs and went to sleep.

Chapter 2- The news that changed my life forever

Shanons POV:

I'm the ice queen and I am also Constance's great-great gran.

I'm 500 years old as ice queens can live forever unless killed by force of the sun ball.

That is why I'm still alive. Though I only look just over 30 my daughter Chrissie can't become the ice queen as it's only the great-great grandchild who possesses the power of the ice.

Right now I'm under threat from one of the sun queen's followers who is trying to kill me to please her, soon if I die my grandchild Sylvie will have to tell my heir what she is and then she will become the world last ICE queen…

Constance POV:

It's the second day of senior year, but I can't go as we just got some terrible news about my great-great gran, she just died, of what I have no clue as my mum won't tell me. She said though she had some news to tell me and I'm really curious as to what it is.

5 hours later

Oh My Gosh how can I be that I mean I'm royalty I'm the last ice queen and now I have to move to England to rule.

Chapter 3- Acceptance or not, you have to move?

Sylvie's POV:

I can't believe my gran died yesterday, or should I say killed, yes that's right I knew about her being 500years old and the ice queen. Though I only found out about it this summer…

(Flashback)

"Gran what is it you needed to tell me?" I asked my gran the ice queen in her mansion in England " Well darling I need to tell you about my position here in the world, I am what you would call an ice queen and. I can do this..." she shot her hand out and out of her fingers shooted and Icicle about the length of my arm." wow, gran cool so what else did you need to tell me?" "Well you need to know that my enemy the sun queen is trying to kill me so she can rule the whole world but If. I should die your daughter will take my place as it only passes on to my daughters daughters daughter

So really your Constance is our last hope if. I shall die."

(End of flashback)*********************************~~***********

Constance POV:

Well I now know one thing that dreadful about this whole thing is. I have to move to England to begin training. But I already am starting to discover my powers. What am I going to do about Eric and all my friends I can't leave any of them for one thing I think I'm in love with Eric and I have to tell him then leave, maybe he can come with me?

I'm gonna call him so he can come over I have to talk to him

Calling Eric Jameson… My blackberry stated

"Hello" he answered

"Hey it's me cons"

"Oh hey babe what's up? Why weren't you at school today?"

"Um just got some bad news, but I need to tell you something, so can you come over please?" I asked

"Yeah sure babe be there in a few"

Eric Jameson disconnected…

My blackberry then stated...

20 minutes later he knocked on the door. I sighed in relief and anticipation of. What was to come?

We were sitting on my bed and I had just told him about how I was an ice queen and I was moving to England. He just stared at me with a shocked look on his face. "I can't believe it" he stuttered" I know and one more thing-" he looked at me expectantly "-Eric I love you" I finally got out.

"Oh Constance I love you too" he leaned in and kissed me my lips tingling when he pulled away "your going to England then?" he asked "yeah I suppose I have to, maybe you can come with me?" I asked.

Chapter 4- When you find love and then have to leave it behind.

Eric's POV:

I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to go to England with Constance so we could be together I love her, but as always fate and my parents had to intervene.

Flashback************

I had just gotten back from Cons house when my mum shouted "Eric come down here now!" So I ran down the stairs and said when I got to where my mum was "what mum? What's up?" "Where were you?" She asked instead of answering "I was at Constance's house I also have to tell you something." I stated "oh ok what do you have to tell me?" She asked. "Well Constance has to move to England as she has to fulfil her heritage and because we just found out we love each other I was wondering if I could go too just for the holidays or something." I said, mum then shouted "what she's moving?, I always knew you loved her it was obvious but I don't think I can afford to let you go to England even for the holiday so sorry Eric darling you're just going to have to keep in touch via email, text, bbm and phone calls." What? When am I going to see her then?

*********************************End flashback************************************

So now here I am outside Constance's house to tell her the bad news that I might never see her again.

I walked up to her door and knocked on it

Constance's POV:

I heard Eric's knock on the door so I ran out of the sitting room where I had been watching TV and I opened the door to see his handsome face in grimace, instantly my stomach lurched and I ran into his arms "Eric what's wrong?" I asked worried, "my mum says 'I can't go to England with you not in the holidays or anything though I can still keep in contact via email, phone etc." He answered grimly, I could tell he didn't like this and to be honest I didn't either. So too relieve the tension I went on my tip-toes and kissed his gorgeous lips, he instantly responded and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer all the while keeping his lips on mine, my arms were around his neck and every time I touched his skin or kissed him I got shocks going through my body and it was like electricity pulsing through him to me, I knew he could feel it to because when we pulled away for air he shivered. "I don't know what we're gonna do cos I can't spend a day without you." I stated "me either, but for now let's just enjoy our time together by this." And with that he pushed me into the house and kissed me passionately, I knew what he meant and for now I didn't mind, he loved me and I loved him so breaking the kiss for about 2 minutes I pulled him upstairs and into my room, once there I pushed him on the bed and kissed him with the same amount of passion as he did downstairs.

Chapter 5- Chapter 5: Leaving my love, my life for my newfound destiny

Constance POV:

I went back to school two days after I found out about my heritage and one day after me and Eric declared our love for each other. I knew I was moving to England as soon as October half-term came round so that left me a few weeks to tell everybody that they probably wouldn't me again.

Eric and I have been inseparable for the past day, I didn't see how I was supposed to leave him for my new found destiny isn't my soul mate more important, well ok it is but I don't want to leave him.

At school******************************************** ***********

I walked up to Eric, "hey honey, how are you?"I asked him, leaning closer to him to give him a passionate kiss once he pulled back after people started wolf whistling (the jocks) he said "I'm fine darling you?" I just nodded my fine as he put his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and we walked to class like that, the whole day at school I just told everyone I was moving to England and all the boys were upset as were all the girls in the school they were actually crying their eyes out because they were so sad.

My mum called when I got home and said she had to work late so I invited Eric in as he drove me home as my mum dropped me off at school today, my car broke down.

We went up to my room and talked about stuff about England like where I'm going to be living but also about my powers, when he asked I showed him what I could do by turning a glass full of water into ice, he was shocked and awed but when I looked into his eyes I saw love and wonder and I knew then that I wasn't just leaving my life I was leaving my love for my new found destiny.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6- Leaving today, For Fire and Ice

Constance POV:

Today's the day I'm leaving for England, rainy sodden England. I have to leave everybody behind, even Eric my soul mate.

"Constance! come down here, right now, please!" Mum shouted up the stairs. I didn't want to as I knew it would mean I'm leaving right this minute but then I heard the voice of somebody unmistakeable "Hon, please come down!" Eric! Shouted, I couldn't believe it he was here to see me off! Grabbing my bag and my phone, I ran downstairs into his arms, as he was at the foot of the stairs, I couldn't control the tears that seeped out of my eyes anymore, so I just let them run freely onto Eric's shoulder. He just held me there murmuring "We'll see each other soon." When he said that I looked up at him through red, puffy, mascara, tears streaked eyes and sobbed "No, you won't, as your mum won't let you leave to come and see me." He just smiled and that's when my mum spoke up "Actually, Helen Changed her mind, and Eric's coming with you to England today, so he's going to be going to school there, and his mum will come over in the holidays." 'WHAT!' I thought shocked and I was so sure that I'd never see him again. "OH MY GOSH, YAY!" I screamed and even with my mum watching I gave Eric a whacking great kiss, which turned into a mini make out session.

20 minutes later, my mum cleared her throat and we broke apart with embarrassment, well on my part it was, Eric looked smug and vaguely amused.

I wondered what at?

Eric POV:

When me and Constance pulled away from each other because of her mum, I looked at my darling's face and she was bright red obviously embarrassed, I was as well but I was more smug about the fact she wanted me to come with her, I knew she'd like it and I was amused because of her public display of affection.

"Babe, I don't think she minds us kissing." I said to Constance. She then whispered into my ear, so only I could hear "She wouldn't have cleared her throat if she didn't mind."

Chuckling I kissed her Blonde hair and whispered back "Darling, she's teasing us, now where are your suitcases?"

She unwrapped one of her arms from around my neck and pointed over my shoulder at 4 suitcases lined up against the wall next to the front door. "Oh Ok, Cool." I answered in return. Constance then asked her mum, "Mum, what time are we leaving?" "In about 2 hours, so you have time to say goodbye to your friends." Her mum answered.

Constance POV:

"Ok, well I'm just going to phone them, to say goodbye." I replied to Eric and Mum, detaching myself from Eric I walked over to the phone and dialled Beth's number, one of my closest friends.

I WANNA SING,

I WANNA SHOUT,

I WANNA SCREAM TILL THE WORDS RUN OUT…

"Hello?" Beth answered

"Hi Beth, it's me Constance, Love ya ringtone." I said

"Oh Hi Con, So what time you leaving?" She asked

"Um, in about 2 hours so I've got time to say goodbye." I answered.

"Oh, Ok, thnx for saying you like my ring tone, it took me ages to find it." She said.

"That's cool." I said back

"Oh, Con what about Eric?" She asked, something in her voice made me nervous to answer.

"What about Eric?" I asked back warily

"Well is he going with you? Cos if not I was just gonna ask if I could go out with him?" She said.

"What!? And he is coming with me, so no you can't" I thundered. Shocked and angry that my best friend would take my place that quickly.

"Oh sorry, Cons, I didn't mean to offend you, I didn't mean it like that." She defended herself quickly but I knew she was lying, I always knew that she liked Eric. Annoyed I hung up.

"Babe, what's wrong? What happened?" Eric asked concerned.

"Beth said that when I left she wanted to know whether she could ask you out and of course I told her the truth that you were coming with me." I cried

"But why were you upset?" He asked. "I was upset because I knew she was lying." I whispered as I kissed him.

LATER********************************************* ************************************************** **

After saying good bye to all my friends, we were now in the car on the way to the airport.

Bring it on Sun Queen, I the Ice Queen is waiting.

Chapter 7- Arriving in England, Practice begins

Constance POV:

England was 5 hours away from where I used to live in America.

When the plane landed, I grabbed Eric's hand and took off my seatbelt and stood up pulling Eric up with me. "Come on, Eric, we better get off the plane." I murmured to Eric,

"Ok." He said back and he pulled me so I was walking next to him down the airplane aisle, I could sense that mum was following behind us, so I didn't ask her to come on as I knew she was already.

Stepping out of the airplane, I looked around me, to my left, skyscrapers and something that looked like a Ferris wheel, but bigger and with closed in pods. To my right a gray, black sky with no stars visible only the moon, because of light pollution, suddenly I got a pang of homesickness, I miss the stars already.

********************************LATER************* ************************************************** ***

The drive pulled the black Mercedes limousine up to the front porch of grans-oh wait-my mansion. The mansion was 4 storeys high with balconies at every window. The front door was made of maybe oak or mahogany.

I opened the door before the obnoxious driver could; when I got out he gave me a look as if to say 'You're the Ice Queen?'

'Indeed I am' I thought smirking. I actually wished I could do an Edward Cullen and read his mind and also be able to send messages by just thinking then everything would be great.

He looked startled as if he just got what I was thinking in my mind;

'You are?' I got the thought from him loud and clear. He can hear what I'm thinking; I wonder if I can hear him without him trying? So nervously I reached out with my mind and then baaaam I could hear all of his thoughts so I sent him a message:

'Do you know why I can hear your thoughts and send you messages?' I asked

'It's because you're the Ice Queen, Its one of your powers.' He sent back.

I nodded awed at what I could do but Eric and Mum were looking at me weirdly so I shrugged, smiling at Eric, then I started walking towards the front door.

*************EVEN LATER********************************************* ************************************************** ************

Eric corned me in the spacious living room and demanded that I tell him what happened with the driver.

"Nothing happened except that I can send messages telepathically and I can hear peoples thoughts like Edward Cullen from Twilight does." I said

"Cool, is that cos you're an Ice Queen?" He asked eyes wide and awed. "Yeah I think so, that's what Mr Obnoxious was telling me." I said sarcastically.

"Mr Obnoxious?" Eric asked me smirking.

"The driver, he's obnoxious, thinks he's better than everybody around him, I don't know why Gran kept him working for her, I would have fired him!" I told him,

"OH, I see Ok." He chuckled.

I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips lovingly, but obviously he wanted more, so he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, I being me, twined my arms around his neck, deepening it as well until somebody cleared their throat loudly, pulling away I saw a lady in maybe her mid-thirties with straight black hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed, who was she?

"I'm your Tutor, My names Clarissa?" she extended her hand "Constance, Worlds last Ice Queen, and this is Eric." I said after shaking her hand. "Hi," Eric murmured.

He sent me a mind message 'I'll go.' I just nodded and he then untangled himself from me and he sauntered out the door.

Clarissa POV:

I walked in on Constance; I suppose that's who she is, kissing some brownish blonde haired boy.

So clearing my throat, they pulled away and she looked my way.

I said Hi and everything.

Then on some unknown signal Eric the boy she was kissing sauntered out of the room after Constance nodded at him. 'I wonder what that was about.'

"So Constance, I'm here to help you with your powers." I said.

"Ok, thanks," Constance murmured.

"Well, let's see what you can do then." I requested. "Ok, then." She replied, then she extended her right arm out slowly and an icicle shot out of her arm, then she went to the vase by the window and turned the water to ice.

I was shocked and startled that she's already that powerful. The Sun Queen will need to know...

Constance POV:

Clarissa was hiding something, I could sense it, but when I searched her mind there was only random thoughts, until I heard this one; 'The sun queen will need to know...' 'She's working for the Sun Queen!' I thought angrily.

"Excuse me, Clarissa; I just need to get something from upstairs. I'll be back in a minute." I told her before rushing out of the Living room and up the stairs to Eric's and mine's room knocking before I threw the door open, I asked Eric "Clarissa is working for the Sun Queen, What should we do?"

Eric looked shocked "What?! Really?!" I nodded "Alright well first we need to tell the court." "Ok, well let's go then, I just need to get her off my back" I answered. And with that Eric and I walked out of the room and down the two flights of stairs down into the living room. "Hey, Clarissa, can you wait in here for about 3 hours as something's come up?" I asked/ordered her. She nodded not questioning me. "Thanks." I said then walked back out of the room with Eric.

Ten flights of stairs later we reached the courtroom, gasping for breath as the mansion didn't have an elevator; I knocked, with Eric behind me, on the great oak door.

"Come in." said a deep voice, probably the Judge. I pushed open the heavy door and walked in sensing rather than seeing Eric follow me in, when, who I presumed was the Judge saw it was me, He bowed before speaking " My Majesty, how can I be of service?"

"I have some bad news about Clarissa." I stated "Clarissa who?" Judge asked

"My tutor, she's a spy for the sun queen" I said "How do you know this my highness?" He questioned sceptically "Because I'm Telepathic and I heard her think 'the sun queen will need to know this'" I said back and he nodded and signalled to one of his - I mean - my court. "Yes, Judge?" The Court attendant asked. "Go bring Miss Clarissa; we need to have a word." Judge said back with that the attendant nodded and walked out of the court room.

Clarissa POV:

Half an hour later after Constance and Eric left, one of the court attendants came downstairs and into the room. "Hello, Miss Clarissa, will you come with me please?" He requested "Of course, why do you need me to come?" I questioned "Judge just wants to talk to you." He said.

Confused I followed him out the door and up the many flights of stairs to the 4th level 'I know, ten flights of stairs for 4 levels weird huh?'

The court attendant knocked on the oak door "Come In" Judge stated

So in we went...

Chapter 8-Doom or Not? Traitor found but punished?

Constance POV:

Clarissa walked into the room looking confused and a tiny bit frightened, like she knew she was in trouble.

"Judge, you wanted to speak to me?" Clarissa asked, breaking the stretched silence, "I have called you here, so I could question you on a very serious situation." Judge answered. "Oh Ok, what situation?" She asked. "The One where you are a traitor." I said fuming I couldn't stop myself from saying that.

"Traitor?!, I'm not a traitor." She stated. "Yes, you are, I should know!" I stated/shouted back, I was losing my temper again and I think Eric could tell because he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my waist, he then sent me a thought message 'Calm Down babe Please' I sent one back 'I can't, feel my arm' He did as I said and gasped, I looked at my arms and they were as cold as ice and the colour of ice too (literally), I felt something shoot out of my head, right where a crown goes. Slowly I put my hand to my head and then I gasped at what I felt, Points of rock or ice were surrounding my head like a crown, Judge noticed and got me a mirror from behind his desk, don't ask why he has a mirror behind there but oh well. He got up and handed me the mirror, the minute I touched it, frost formed over it.

Eric POV:

Constance touched the mirror, and when she touched it frost formed. I looked at her head and what had shot out of it, a crown made of diamonds or ice had shoot up from her head. When she turned to look at me, the main part of the crown was as long as my index finger, but as wide as my wrist the wider part of my wrist, and set there in the middle of it was a stone that looked as hard as a diamond, cold and colourless like clear ice, but the thing was it was glowing like crazy, as were her eyes. She gasped and the mirror slipped out of her grasp and smashed to the floor, smashing into millions of pieces. When I looked back at her, her crown was gone and her eyes weren't glowing.

Clarissa through all of this was standing there, totally gobsmacked.

"Clarissa, we have proof that you are working for the Sun Queen." Judge said breaking the silence that had settled. "What? No I Don't." Clarissa said back, but even without Con's telepathic ability, I could see she was lying. "Tell Me The Truth." Constance spat, angry still but not as bad as before.

"Ok, fine..." Clarissa trailed off.

-Later-

About 3hours later Clarissa finished telling us how the Sun Queen took her family and that she had to do her bidding (whatever she wanted). One of the things was to spy on Constance and see how strong her powers were.

"I knew she wasn't to be trusted." I heard Constance Mumble. Looking over at her I sent her a direct thought 'you're so judgy, also she didn't really have a choice did she?' I know I love Constance with all my heart, but I was feeling sorry for Clarissa. Constance glared at me but she nodded slightly to show that she agreed.

Constance POV:

Now we just had to decide what to do to with Clarissa. I sensed that Judge was torn between; making Clarissa works for us and get back at the sun queen, and get her family back as well. Or the other choice was to put her in the dungeons, I didn't like the latter so I spoke "Judge, I like your first idea."

Judge looked startled but then realised what I meant and he nodded turning to talk to Clarissa, " Clarissa, we have a proposition for you, It's either this or we chuck you in the dungeons." Clarissa answered back quickly "OK, what's the proposition?"

So then we explained it to her.

Chapter 9- Arrival of friend & a new friend?

To believe is a luxury

To trust, a greater one

But betrayal, not so much a luxury

As a nuisance

Helena POV:

I could sense that my slave Clarissa had failed in her task to gather information about my new enemy. So I decided to get the info myself,

After packing some of my clothes that wouldn't give away my identity, I checked my appearance in the mirror; my short ginger hair was styled emoishly so that I had a side fringe, my brown eyes were framed with mascara laden lashes, my lips; apple red.

My clothes weren't as eccentric as usual, today I was wearing; a gray long sleeved tee paired with black skinnies and black ballet flats 'perfect!' I thought to myself smiling.

-Later-

Pulling up at the school, I knew she would be starting at today. Stepping out, glaring at people who were staring at me, I made my way to the office to enrol.

Constance POV:

However much I didn't want to go to the school today, I had to anyway.

So after throwing on some makeup and clothes, I brushed my hair and grabbed my car keys. Running out the door, I saw Eric waiting for me at my car. "Hi Babe." Eric Greeted when I reached him,"Hi Hon," I replied before giving him a kiss on his cheek."Let's go" I said after we had gotten into my car, me in the driving seat of course. Eric just nodded, so I turned the ignition and off we went towards our new school.

Eric POV:

We pulled up at school in a cloud of dust. Opening my door, I quickly made my way over to the driver's side to open her door.

After opening her door and then closing it once Constance was standing next to me; I said to my beautiful girlfriend "Come on, let's get enrolled in school then, hey Constance?"

"OK, I just hope they'll like me." Constance said back."Of course they will." I said astounded that she would think that.

Helena POV:

I was watching from the Art classroom where I had form, on the second floor, the parking lot was mostly empty until a black & purple camero came through the school gates. 'I hope that's her' I thought.

The passenger side door opened, and a tall, dirty blonde haired boy stepped out quickly rushing round to the driver's side. I held my breath in anticipation. When he opened the door, a girl about my age, with curly dirty blonde hair stepped out, and I sensed it was her.

She was more powerful then I had thought, I could see the aura of power and sophistication surrounding her. 'Damn, how am I going to win against her?' I thought gloomily.

-Later-

I decided halfway through the period before lunch that I would make friends with her and her soul mate; you see I knew about soul mates and stuff as I had met my soul mate Derick, 2 years ago on a beach in the Bahamas.

Riiiinnnnggg!

Finally the bell rang for lunch, and after I had gotten all my stuff ready, I ran out the door and into the Cafeteria, where I spotted Constance (I knew her name, from one of my sources) talking with her boyfriend and a black, curly haired girl, who was looking very energetic.

Constance POV:

I was sitting at my lunch table talking to Eric and my new friend Liette, a black haired bold girl, who was really nice and she was also really pretty. I met Liette in Art before Lunch.

When a girl with ginger hair, cut short, came over

"Hi!" she said "Hi!" we all said back

"My name's Helena" she said to us

"Constance," I said "Eric," Eric said "Liette," Liette said last, energetically

"So, do you mind if I sit here?" Helena asked.

Chapter 10-School and a miss-fortunate food fight

Constance POV:

Helena was really funny, as was Liette. So the both of them together=hysterically funny.

Trying to ease the pain of laughing so hard, I took a deep breath and gasped to Helena "So, where do you originally come from?" "OH, I come from Italy."Helena answered in a hysterically accurate Italian accent, which just made me and Eric start laughing again.

"Gosh, you and Liette are too funny!"I gasped while taking deep breaths, trying to calm down, even though the occasional giggle burst through my lips. "Hun, calm down."Eric, who had composed himself about two minutes before I did, whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my earlobe. "Why?" I questioned/whispered back to him.

"Because, everybody in the cafeteria is looking at us weirdly." He answered. "Oh." I said while looking around the cafeteria and seeing everybody looking at us; the boys were looking at me and Helena, weirdly but also like we were a piece of meat being looked at by a bunch of starving dogs. Eric glared at all the boys while I noticed how all though the girls in the lunchroom were looking at us like we're crazy, they were also checking MY ERIC OUT! especially this red headed bimbo(A/N no offence to red heads) with so much make up on you could cook something on her face, who was literally drooling over Eric, and I realised that she was the queen bee 'not for long' I thought. So I decided to show her that Eric was mine by twisting, so I was facing him, then I planted my lips on his, though he was shocked, he responded soon after, snaking his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I stole a glance at the girl to see her walking up to the table with her tray in her hands, death glaring me, I glare back and then continue kissing Eric until I feel something; slimy, wet and horrible on me and Eric, I open my eyes to see that me and Eric are covered in the contents of the Queen Bee's Tray 'the b****' I thought, looking a t her, my eyes blazed with fury and I grabbed my tray and Eric's, still full with food and I got up and dumped it all over her saying "That's is what you get for not only drooling over MY BOYFRIEND! But also, for dumping food over me and my boyfriend." With that I started to walk back to Eric and my friends until Eric shouted "Constance! Look out!" after he said that I felt something hit the back of my shirt, "OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!" I yelled, grabbing some disgusting looking food and spinning around, aiming the food straight at her bimbo face, which because I'm awesome and because of what I am, hit straight on target. I smirked victorisly until she chucked a milkshake at me which I ducked, but it hit Helena's shirt. Helena's eyes flashed with anger.

Eric's POV:

Helena stood up and walked over to stand next to Con, while grabbing any food she could find, which happened to be rice pudding. When she was standing next to Constance, she threw the food at the ugly bimbo who had chucked food on Constance and Helena and me. The sloppy rice pudding hit the bimbo right in the chest. I saw she was going to do something with the bowl of ice cream in her hands, so did Liette, and me and Liette grabbed our trays, walked over to my girlfriend and Helena, stood facing the bimbo, and then we chucked the food on our trays at her, which hit their target. Somebody shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" then all I can see is food flying everywhere and then the Head teacher walks in shouting "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Chapter 11- Detention when you're supposed to be at a meeting discussing your deadly enemy "the fire/sun Queen"

Constance POV:

The Head teacher gave us all a detention, where we had to clean up the cafeteria, The bimbo who's name I found out via the headmaster, which was Lauren,Kinda suits the bimbo, Came up to us and said to me "Do you know how much it cost for my clothes and hair! And you've ruined them; you are so going to pay for that." "Well Excuse me! I wasn't the one who started it, was I and also I know how much it cost you for your clothes and hair, 99p as that's all you can afford!" I said viciously back to her.

Eric POV:

I watched with pride as my girl took that bimbo 'Lauren' down a peg or two.

But then I saw that Lauren had turned her eyes on me, batting her eyelashes flirtously she said "Eric, would you like to ditch her and come with me?"

I snorted, disgusted "NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER GO WITH A B**** LIKE YOU, who chucked food over my girlfriend and me, and then who has never been anything but cruel to MY GIRLFRIEND!" 'Well soul mate' I thought. Lauren looked hurt 'like I care' but then it turned into a smug smile "we'll see about that Eric." she declared "No you won't Lauren because soon this school is going to be mine!" Constance declared just as Lauren was about to make a threat back, Constance's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it...

Constance's' POV:

"Hello?"

"Your majesty? Where are you?" asked the voice who I recognised as Judge.

"I'm at school in detention."

"Oh, well you're late for an important meeting, you know about-her."

'Crap' "I totally am truly sorry, we'll have to reschedule, sorry."

"Ok, your majesty, bye."

"Bye."I hung up

'I'm missing an important meeting' I thought to Eric who was questionably looking at me. *Oh, about the sun...* His though trailed off, I nodded; Lauren had a look like 'What the hell?' she huffed and walked over.

I felt rather then saw Eric come up behind me; wrapping his arms around my waist "I love you, Constance." he whispered into my ear "I love you too Eric." I said back. He kissed my hair and then left me to clean up the rest of the cafeteria.

Helena POV:

'I might have a problem as I heard they have rescheduled the meeting about me or maybe not maybe I could sit in, then I'll be one step ahead' I thought to myself.

Constance looked over at me, as if sensing her enemy, but I snapped my shield back in and let my head be flooded with normal teenage thoughts, she shook her head in confusion, I could see Eric ask "What's wrong?", but she just shook her head saying "It's nothing."

-Later-

Finally, we were finished cleaning this godforsaken lunchroom. Me, Constance, Eric and Liette grabbed our bags and made our way out of the doors, when we reached Constance's' car, she and Eric got in the car, "BYE, see you tomorrow." Constance said "BYE!" Eric grinned, we all said bye back and then Constance and Eric sped out of the school gates.

"Liette, do you wanna come and hang round my house?"I asked the dark haired girl next to me

"Oh, sorry Hel, I promised Constance I'd go over there and help her with some school stuff." She said apoplectically

"Oh, that's ok, maybe some other time then?" she nodded and then got in her red Honda convertible. I was left alone. Thinking that I didn't want to be a loner, I called my driver and asked him to come and collect me, then I called Derick and asked him to meet me at my house here, he agreed and said he'd see me there just as my limo pulled into the parking lot.

Constance POV:

When I entered my mansion I went straight to the meeting room, Eric trailing behind me "Constance, what are we doing?"

Chapter 12- Traitor

Constance POV:

It had been two weeks since the food fight and the meeting about 'her', all we discussed in the meeting was about how she had moved from her home to somewhere unknown, but I have a feeling I know as when I was clearing up the cafeteria after the food fight, I caught some interesting thoughts off Helena.

****************************Flashback************* ************************************

'This is taking so long' I thought after I had hung up my phone. '-Have a problem, as I heard they have rescheduled the meeting about me-' I heard from Helena's mind, she thought more but she had shields up?

'How the hell did she do that and what do her thoughts mean?'

****************************************End Flashback***************************************** ******

I need to talk to Judge, but first to Eric.

'Eric?' I called telepathically 'Yes, babe?' He asked back.

'Come to my room, I need to tell you something.' I said back then cut the link off.

5minutes later Eric knocked on my door "Come in, Babe." I called

The door opened and Eric walked through my bedroom door."Hey, babe, what's up?"

"We have a traitor."

Chapter 13- Revelations

Eric pov:

"We have a traitor," Constances' words rang through my head 'who could it be?' I thought

"Babe, who's the traitor?" I asked impatiently hoping she wouldn't say me though I don't know why she would, only I did cheat on her after we first started going out but she doesn't need to know that all she needs to know is that I love her.

"Eric it's... Helenaiheardherthoughtsshesthesunqueen." Constance mumbled really fast

"Huh?" I asked confused "the traitor is Helena she's the sun queen I heard it in her thoughts." Constance repeated slowly this time

"WHAT are you sure?" I asked, I mean I wouldn't doubt her but Helena seemed like a nice person.

Constance POV:

"Yeah I'm sure babe, she is, now I just need to tell judge, will you come with me please?" She asked

"Yeah, course I will, come on then babe, I love you." Eric answered and stood up giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Love you too Eric and thanks." I replied back hugging him.

Me and Eric walked down the corridor to judge's room

'I'm so nervous right now, what if he doesn't believe me I mean he might of thought I misheard what I read in her thoughts, he has to listen to me I'm his queen.' I thought

We got to the door and Eric squeezed my hand reassuringly, I smiled at him and got the guards on either side of the door (I appointed them after I got here) to open the doors for me and Eric. "Thank you." I nodded to them after they bowed and closed the doors behind them.

I walked up to where Judge was sitting 'I really need to find out what his real name is.' I thought, "Hey I need to tell you something I found out two weeks ago." I said to him.

He looked up and replied "oh hello your majesty, Eric" he bowed at me and nodded at Eric. "What did you need to tell me?" He asked

"Well I found out that my friend, Helena is the-" I started but got cut off by a large crash coming from downstairs...

Constance Pov:

We all rushed downstairs towards the sound of glass shattering, the sight downstairs surprised us all, the glass of the stained glass window was shattered onto the cabinet and the table next to it was broken and in the wreckage there stood...

"Hello guys!" Helena shouted, before she conjured a fire ball out of the palm of her hand and threw it straight at me. I quickly conjured up at thick wall of ice around me, Eric and Judge. The ball of fire hit the ice with a crash but it dissipated and only the first layer of ice was gone. "You're never going to win Helena I'm too strong." I shouted while feeling the crown coming out of my head and then I felt a burst of power so I quickly multi tasked and kept the shield up and chucked a load of ice as sharp as knives over and at her. She dodged around all except one which pierced her right thigh. I winced as she screamed in pain but my wince was soon cut short as she retaliated with fire and soon I was kept busy trying to fend off her advances, I was winning but then she threw a shock wave and for the minute I was knocked off balance she threw a fireball at me which I missed by an inch and it scorched my leg. I hissed in pain and making sure Eric and Judge where secure in a protective ice bubble I lunged forward and grabbed my ice dagger off the side table, when I touched it, it sparked with electricity and grew longer into a sword of pure ice and silver made by the best. See this dagger would only transform if I touched it. The handle melded into my hand making it impossible for Helena to make me drop my weapon. She pulled out a similar dagger and once she grabbed the handle, it shot forward and grew into a sword of flame with a pure gold handle which also melded into her hand.

Let the battle begin...

BANG! The ground outside my mansion shook with the force of one of the sun queens/Helena's bombs which crashed into the porch. Of course she was trying to distract me while we were fighting with our swords. I lunged and hit her flaming sword, the fire went out a bit as it touched my sword and my ice melted a bit but it quickly reformed.

Thinking quickly, I sent out an icy shock wave right towards her troops, when it hit they all jumped back but my shock wave was too quick, it froze them all into statues. "Yes!"I declared and then shot forward hitting Helena's sword while she was looking in horror at her troops. As I caught her off guard she stumbled before spinning and attacking me.

We continued fighting relentlessly into the night, until I struck Helena's side and she gasped in pain falling to the floor, I loomed over her and whispered "it's over." Then I walked away but just before I could she gasped "yes it's over for your Eric" then she coughed and died.

'What did she mean by its over for Eric' running towards Eric I got there just in time to see him fall to the floor after getting hit in the stomach by one, the last one of Helena's fire balls. "Nnooooooooooo!" I screamed running to his side...

Chapter 14: Eric, Baby please don't leave me

Constance POV:

I stood there for one minute just frozen watching Eric scream in pain and then when he called my name "Constance" I snapped into action. I ran over to Eric and pulled his shirt up so I could see his wound, I gasped and shouted over my shoulder "some one get the medic please, it's bad." "Constance, baby." Eric gasped.

"Yes baby?" I asked "It hurts, and I can see the light..."Eric answered with a smile on his face so I could see he wasn't being serious about seeing the light. I scowled "it's no time to be joking Eric "looking over my shoulder I saw two medics with a stretcher running over.

"Come on, but be careful I don't want him in any more pain than he is." I said to the medics as they lifted Eric onto the stretcher and started running him over to their car so they could take him to the royal hospital. I grabbed Eric's hand and kissed it "I love you Eric, and I'll see you soon" I whispered to an Eric who had just been given morphine so he was all sleepy. I stood back and surveyed the scene then I ran to my car and raced to the hospital.

Eric POV:

Beeping that's all I could hear, a constant annoying beeping, my eyelids fluttered and when I tried to open them I winced at the light and quickly closed my eyes against the bright white light.

When I opened my eyes again I found myself looking into the beautiful hazel eyes of my girlfriend "Eric?" She whispered "yes?" I answered quietly "how are you?" She asked

"I don't really kno-" I started to reply but before I could finish something pulled inside of me and my eyes rolled back into my head.

Constance POV:

Eric was fine then all of a sudden his eyes rolled back into his head and he started shaking uncontrollably, I pressed the emergency button above his bed repeatedly until five people rushed into the room, 3 of which were doctors the other two nurses.

They pushed me gently out of the way and started assessing what was wrong. I couldn't stand being in the room watching Eric fight to live so I told one of the nurses to call me if anything happened good or bad and then I walked, well more like sprinted out of the room

2 hours later

Eric had been put on life support after having to have an operation as because the burn was really deep he got internal bleeding in his liver. I sat and stared at his peaceful looking face while he slept. Grabbing his hand I whispered "Eric, baby please don't leave me."

Chapter 15- He survives?

Constance POV:

It had been a week, 3 hours and 37 minutes since Eric had opened his eyes, and I was growing restless, he wasn't even breathing on his own!

"Eric, come on wake up? Please for me? I can't stand to see you here lifeless." I whispered into his ear.

A doctor came in and spoke "your highness, we are doing everything we can to make sure he comes back to us, but you have to be patient, he did have a big operation and it can take time for his body to recover"

"I know that, but it doesn't stop me from wanting him to be awake and not laying here so lifeless" I argued back trying to get my point across. "I know and I'm sorry your majesty but there isn't much we can do at this point in time." And with that he walked out after ticking something off on Eric's chart.

I sighed and stood up and started pacing from the door to the window and back again thinking, 'why did this have to happen to him?' I thought while pulling my hand through my dirty blonde curls which was now sticking up in all directions; result of endless hair pulling and running through it a million times.

I didn't know what to do with myself, sitting here just staring at his lifeless body, I want to be able to do something to help but they won't let me do anything and I'm Queen, I could at least maybe start the search for the rest of Helena's followers and maybe find her soul mate that she mentioned one time to either me, well actually she didn't mention it to me I picked it up from her brain when she didn't have her guard up. But they wouldn't let me telling me that 'I wouldn't be concentrating enough with all the stress about Eric' I should be able to do what I want but I can't because of the threat about the sun queen and a looming war (which as you know we won) I didn't get coranated, so as far as the rest of the kingdom they only know somebody is dealing with the matters needed to be dealt with, they don't know about me. And because of this and the fact I'm only 18, the doctors and Judge get to tell me what to do, or as they put it push me in the right direction.

Brushing a few strands of his hair off his face, I sighed and leant forward to kiss his forehead whispering "I love you" I then stood up and went out the door to get myself some food and to freshen up as I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday when I visited. On my way down the corridor I stopped at the reception desk and told the nurse to tell me if anything changed with Eric's condition while I was gone, and after she nodded in agreement, so I smiled and went down the corridor further till I came to the showers that I knew were for the patients but screw it, I'm the flipping Queen I can do what I want.

Turning the water on, I let it run down my body and let it relax me, I stood there for what felt like hours but was probably just minutes, with the water beating down on my back, thinking until the water ran cold then I got out and dried myself off and got changed into some spare clothes Judge got from my wardrobe at the house, after that I walked back out the door and down the hallway to the reception desk "Has anything changed with Eric?" I ask the nurse, "Um yea, he flat lined for several minutes before we got him back." She stated, I could feel my eyes burning with anger "and you didn't think to come and find me?!" I whisper shouted at them, "we didn't want to disturb you, your highness and we got him back so really there was no need to worry" one of the nurses explained. "You still should have told me straight away." I shouted and then I sat down in the chair beside Eric's bed, seeing the tears falling down my face, they left me to have a moment with my soul mate. "Eric, why can't you come back to me?" I whispered.

2 hours later I heard Eric gasp and as I pulled my hands away from my face I saw his eyelids fluttering. "Eric?" I whispered, his blue green eyes staring into mine. "Baby?" He croaked.

Chapter 16- My mini breakdown

"Baby?" He croaked

"Eric?"I asked as I stared into his blue green eyes once again.

He smiled a small one mind you, a mere twitch of his lips, but it was a smile and out of all the waiting I was glad to see it. "Con what happened?" He asked "Babe you were hit by Helena's fireball and we had to do surgery and then u kind of flat lined after having a kind of fit. I thought I would never see you open your beautiful eyes again" I explained all the while tears were welling up in my eyes, but I tried to hold them back, 'I need to be the strong one for a while' I reminded myself, but it was in vain as Eric saw the wetness in my eyes and slowly but surely he lifted his hand up to caress my face and wipe away a traitor tear "Babe? Why u crying I'm fine now remember?" He questioned. "I thought you were gone baby, I thought you left me forever and on top of that, all the people in this hospital and all the people I supposedly rule, say I'm still too young and that I should listen to what they say, so really I'm just a figure head until I am of age in this world and mine, it's so unfair." I exclaimed and then I buried my head in my hands, crying.

"Hey, come on now, I bet it's not that bad "Eric whispered while stroking my hair. I lifted my head up slowly knowing my hazel eyes were red and puffy "ye-s yes it is babe, they don't understand that I'm the heir to the throne, heck I'm the queen of the ice people and what do they do they boss me around like I'm a mere servant girl, but I'm not they say they're loyal to me, they're not really, they don't think I'm ready for it, but I am! I am! I've been through so much this year and wasn't I the one who destroyed the sun queen, the enemy of my people for over a thousand years!?" I finished breathing heavily while Eric didn't say anything just letting me get it all out, then when I had calmed down he said "Babe you know that's not true and I know that, it's probably because you've been through so much that they want to give you some guidance in this world for a while to help, probably just for this year I presume."

I was feeling much more rational after hearing that "I suppose that could be why, but I'm still not happy about that" "I know babe, but we shall get through this in the end" he stated and then the doctors came in seeing he was awake 'finally' I though they took long enough to realise. "Miss Constance I'm afraid you shall have to go and leave Mr Eric as he needs to rest, you're welcome to go sleep in one of the free beds in the next room." One of the doctors said. "Fine, night Eric" kissing his forehead I walked out of the room and down the corridor to ask for a bed.

Chapter 17- he's home

Constance Pov:

It's been a week since my mini breakdown in Eric's hospital room and today is the day Eric is finally getting discharged from the stinking hospital.

I pushed open the entrance doors of the hospital and walked over to the reception desk, ringing the bell that was there the receptionist said without looking up "yes?" "I'm here to pick up Eric, and could you please look at me when I'm talking to you" I stated with authority, she quickly looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who it was "I'm s-o-orry your highness let me just notify the doctors and then could you sign these discharge papers please?" she passed a form which was printed on carbon copy paper so they had extra copies. I nodded my thanks and read through the form, filling in the necessary information and I then signed my name next to the patients partner box, all I have to do now is get Eric's signature and then we're done. "Excuse me could you get Eric to sign it as well please?" I asked the receptionist "sure." she replied and then she walked off. I waited roughly ten minutes and then I saw those green blue eyes staring straight at me, Eric was being pushed towards me in a wheelchair.

After me hugging Eric for about an hour, not really but it felt that long, we were in the limo that I had come round so we wouldn't have to walk, well actually me walk and push Eric in his wheelchair as he wasn't supposed to walk right now as to not put pressure on his stomach so he doesn't pull out the stitches. "Babe I'm so glad you're ok." I whispered snuggling into his side and kissing his cheek, he just hugged me close to his side. That was all that was said on the way home. Once we got home I got the servants to put his bags in the master bedroom and I then grabbed the handles of the wheel chair and pushed him into the living room "where do you want to sit babe?" I asked him "anywhere babe, but possible on the couch near the TV?" he replied. "Sure" I moved and helped him sit on the couch. After I done that I said "babe I have to go and sort out the funerals for the people we lost in the battle, here's the controller for the TV, watch anything you want i'll be back soon." I kissed him goodbye and then walked out of my room into my office. 'This is gonna take ages' I thought about to write something but then I heard a familiar scream and a masculine laugh.

Chapter 18- Kidnapped for a lover's revenge

Eric pov:

I was just sitting in the living room watching TV when all of a sudden I heard a crash from the window and a tall guy with brown hair came in, "let's see what your mate thinks about this. Huh?" he whispered to me then he grabbed me forcefully and I managed to scream before he hit me round the head before all went black.

'Urgh, my head fricking hurts. 'I groaned slowly opening my eyes to a dinky lit room, I was laying on a small cramped bed and sitting in a chair beside me was a guy around my age, who had dark hair and dark eyes, looking at me with cruelty "well, well, the queens lover finally awakes" he chuckles "what the hell dude?" I exclaim, he just laughs and then goes into a speech "dude, listen here, you know the women who gave you that scar on your stomach? Well she was my soul mate! And now she's dead because of your soul mate, how do you think you would feel to have her ripped away from you?! It hurts and so I kidnapped you to get revenge on your lover, to make her hurt and anger her as much as I am right now!" he finished with a heart broken look in his eyes.

"dude I'm really sorry about your soulmate, but think about it this way if you take me and kill me your just stooping to my mates level 'although it hurts me to say that' it's not going to stop the pain" I pleadingly say trying to reason with him, but he just looks away and then injects me with something that makes me black out.

-•-

Constance's Pov:

He was gone, the glass was smashed and there was no sign of him anywhere. I ran back upstairs and called security "hi this is the queen here my mate has gone missing, I need you to search for him now!" "Yes your majesty"

Chapter 19- The End

Con Pov:

I didn't know what was worse,sitting here doing nothing because judge wouldn't let me go with them to find Eric, they didn't want me In danger, I'm the queen! Or the feeling when I thought he was dead, either way I wasn't going to just sit here.

Jumping up, I opened my window and jumped out landing gracefully on the balcony below, I then went through the rooms on that floor and jumped in the lift going straight to the underground garage, where I told the guard on duty he could have a break and then I jumped in my car and sped out of the garage, intent on finding my other half before it was too late.

Eric Pov:

I can't stand being in this dank cellar any longer, but I can't get out until she rescues me,unless she doesn't care anymore 'don't think that!' I chided myself, thoughts like these had been swirling around in my head for the past two hours after I had woken up again but this time finding myself in a dark and dusty cellar, I remember Constance saying I would get some powers of my own soon, which would happen straight away when we marry or I would just have to wait for something to happen that would make me get powers before my coronation as king, see when we get married we have a coronation straight after crowning me king, I just hope I get the chance to see that day.

Suddenly a large crash echoed down the hall into the cellar, it sounded like there was a fight going on upstairs and then with the force of a bull, somebody broke the door down leaving me face to face with one of Constance's soldiers, he easily broke my chains and grabbed me from the ground and started running back down the hall with me over his shoulders. I hoped I would feel relieved but I just knew something bad was going to happen, but when it did I didn't expect it to be the fact of the sun queen suddenly appearing, and throwing fire balls at us. He ran as fast as he could pulling me away from the ensuing battle and towards what would no longer be complete safety with her back.

Constance Pov:

I heard the door slam and I ran down the stairs and saw him over Jeffrey, one of the soldiers, shoulder, he laid him down on the sofa and then said "majesty, there's something you should know, she didn't fully die, someone resurrected her, she's back!"

Epilogue

We all rushed into the main hall, maps spread on tables and blueprints of the enemy's base and of course weapons strewn everywhere.

It had been six months since Eric got kidnapped and she came back and we have just declared full out war.

Mine and Eric's wedding is tomorrow and then so is his coronation, we cannot wait another month we need all the help we can get, we're losing to many people, we can't afford to lose more

"Your majesty, it's time" Judge shouted I nodded and stood at the front of the field in front of my army ready to die to protect my people…


End file.
